


She Burns

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fire, magic!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra plays with fire. Celes plays with Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Burns

She's making fire between her fingers, hot and slow, and Celes is making a different kind of fire between her thighs with her fingers, cool and slow, though the heat is building.

She's watching the flame flicker and spark and curl around her fingers, tugging on them, sucking out magic like greedy little mouths; she feels the promise of Celes' lips trailing lower, teasing out the coiled warmth at the base of her spine, drinking it in.

She feels the fire inside and out, the heat dancing on her fingers and the flames banked up deeper, lower, ready to flare.


End file.
